Lord of the Rings with Harry thrown in :P
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: Harry has ended up in Middle Earth. The only link back home is Dobby the house elf. Harry ends up joining the Hobbits to Bree and from there to Rivendell. Follow Harry as he enters the Fellowship, lives during a war and falls in love. What can Harry learn
1. Huh? And Hobbits

I know what you are all thinking, i was writing this story as a fill in until i had inspiration for my others. Please RnR. I will be doing more of the other stories soon.

Please and thankyou ;p

* * *

Harry scratched the back of his head as he looked around the forest with a sigh. He recognised none of the trees that surrounded him and he was fairly certain that there was not a river flowing through the Forbidden Forest. Harry picked himself up from off of the forest floor and walked over to an area where there was a river crossing. His ears perked at the sound of screeching in the distance and the frightened yells of people and they were gaining in on his location fast.

Harry scratched his cheek as he thought over on whether or not to help; so deciding on his Gryffindor tendencies Harry pulled his wand from his robes and stepped on to the ferry to await the coming travelers.

* * *

Frodo leaned against the tree to catch his breath and to breathe through the pain that the cry of the rider brought him because of the ring. His friends kept running for the ferry, when Sam stopped next to him and brought him to run again, though still behind the others.

Merry, Sam and Pippin hurried to the ferry with Frodo lagging behind them turning around and crying to Frodo as Merry started to push away from the bank, not noticing the other passenger that was on the raft.

Harry stood up from the place where he was sitting so that he could put up a shield spell that the creature on horse back ran into when it had gained on the other person, whom he now knew of as Frodo from all the yelling the others was doing, as he jumped for the raft, landing on it with the help of his kin.

"Are you alright Mr Frodo?" Sam asked patting him down to see if there was any injury.

Frodo laughed lightly at his friends badgering and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm fine Sam."

"So gentlemen, where can I lead you?" Harry spoke up from where he was steering the raft to the surprise of the group.

"Brandywine Bridge: Twenty miles" Merry responded coming out of his surprised state.

"You have to let me know when we get near, I don't know my way around these parts very well." He explained to them.

"Thank you very much, we appreciate the help." Frodo spoke up.

"Then perhaps you could help me out, I know that this may seem far fetched, but I am not from this world and I don't know any thing about this place. Would you mind terribly if I came along with you? As far as you can take me?" he questioned.

The Hobbits looked to each other on whether they should let him come along to Bree with them, "You would be more then welcome."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at them, "My name is Harry, and may I have the pleasure of yours?"

"I am Frodo, this is my gardener and best friend Sam, my cousins Merry and Pippin." Frodo introduced.

"I am hoping that I am not being rude in asking, but what type of beings are you. You seem to be fully grown, but well… rather short."

"We are called Hobbits, or better known to men as Halflings." Merry explained.

Harry looked at the four thoughtfully, he remembered hearing the term some where in the occasional reading that he had done but couldn't pull the information to the fore front of him mind to 'read' the information.

"How much further do we have to go?" Harry asked as his arms were starting to feel a little strained.

"Not much further." Pippin replied.

"What were those things that were chasing you back there?"

"Black Riders, that's all I know about them, all anyone knows about them." Frodo explained.

"What other things are in this world?" Harry asked.

"Things?" Sam questioned.

"Beings, as you are a Hobbit I am a human, what other beings are there?" he asked.

"Well there are men like yourself, Dwarves, Elves, Riverfolk and Istari." Frodo explained.

"What are Istari?" Harry questioned, not knowing what that word meant, the others he knew.

"The Istari are known as Wizards in the common tongue."

"Ooh, the Brandywine Bridge, pull in here Harry." Pippin piped up pointing to where a small jetty was poking out of the bank.

"Ok every one, hold on while I pull the raft flush so that we can get off dry." Harry laughed as he turned the raft sharply and slammed into the small jetty causing every one to fall over with a laugh, brining up the Hobbits spirits.

"We had best hurry to your destination. I will do what I can to protect you all but I know nothing about this world." Harry explained to the Hobbits as they hurried down the worn path.

"Are you alright Frodo?" Harry asked dropping back to walk with said Hobbit.

"Yes I am fine, I just seem to have sprained my ankle when I jumped on to the raft." Frodo explained.

Harry pulled the Hobbit to a stop and got him to lean against a large rock that was protruding from the ground and he squatted down on the ground and brought Frodo's foot up and rested it on his knee.

"_**Medicor Talus**__"_ he whispered waving his wand over the ankle. Seconds later Frodo let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Harry that feels much better." Frodo smiled and bounced to his feet.

"You're more than welcome Frodo." Harry said and they carried on down the path, walking a little bit faster to catch up with the others when it started to rain.

'_Great just great._' Harry thought with a moan since all he was in was his cousins hand – me – downs. It was too late now to do anything at the moment since he didn't really want to raise suspicion around anyone other then the Hobbits.

* * *

Harry's feet throbbed in protest as he kept up with the Hobbits near running pace, his cousins bigger shoes weren't helping with matters either, neither did the rain or the fact that he didn't have a cloak to help keep him a bit warmer.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the gates of Bree came into view. '_Thank Merlin.'_

Frodo brought his fist down on the door. A peep hole opened up above their heads, seconds later the door slammed close and one lower down opened and an aged head popped out to see who was there before slamming that close and opening the door in the gate and held out a lantern.

"What do you want?" The gatekeeper asked.

"We're heading for The Prancing Pony." Frodo responded.

The gatekeeper held the lantern up higher, "Hobbits! Four Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn. Our business is our own."

"Alright young sir, I meant no offence. It's my job to be asking questions after nightfall. There are strange folk abroad. Can't be too care full" The gatekeeper explained as he admitted them into Bree.

"Come on guy. Let's get to The Prancing Pony and warm up, I'm freezing my Bullocks off." Harry grumbled.

Harry and the Hobbits hurried up the watered down road searching for The Prancing Pony, Harry could feel his teeth chattering as he followed after the Hobbits. Coming upon the Prancing Pony they hurriedly entered the Inn.

* * *

Rich brown eyes scanned the meal room of the Inn, watching the ruffians and scoundrels that littered the bar and tables while also looking out for the person that he was to encounter that night. Nimble weathered fingers pulled out a pouch of Longbottom leaf and stamped it down inside his pipe. 


	2. Bree and Strider

WOW. I'm an Idiot. I have written 23 pages and have not yet posted another chapter or two. Bad Medusa, Bad. But I do hope that you enjoy the next instalment.

Please RnR.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

"Excuse Me?" Frodo called out.

Butterbur looked at Harry waiting for him to speak as he cleaned one of the mugs. Harry pointed down alerting to Butterbur that there were other people wanting to gain his attention. "Hobbits." He explained.

Butterbur leaned over the counter more so that he could see the Hobbits, "Good evening, little masters! If you're seeking accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Mr. Uh…."

"Underhill, my name's Underhill." Frodo filled in for him.

"Underhill. Yes."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

Butterbur looked baffled for a moment, "Gandalf? Gandalf? Ohh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat." Frodo nods, "Not seen him for 6 months."

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned.

Harry stepped forward to speak with Butterbur, "Could we please have that Hobbit size room that you mentioned then?" he asked.

"Course one Hobbit size room and one for yourself?" Butterbur questioned.

Harry shook his head, "No thank you, I'll be quite alright." He responded and led the Hobbits to a table near the fire where they could warm themselves up.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Merry spoke up, "Would you like something to drink Harry?" he asked.

"A mug of water if you would. A pint if they have it please. If you get your self a beer ask for a pint as well." He explained to the Hobbit as he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"Are you alright Mr. Harry?" Sam asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine Sam. Just a bit cold and wet is all." Harry explained turning to smile at the Hobbit, "I'll be fine."

"We are in room 8 if you would like to go and get changed." Frodo explained.

Harry smiled sadly at Frodo, "These are the only clothes that I have with me and yours would just be too small. But thank you for the thought, I'll be fine."

"If your sure." Frodo relented.

"But I will go up to your room and light a fire there and hog all the heat for myself." He laughed and stood just as Merry brought him his water, "Thanks Merry." He said taking the pint from the Hobbit and headed up to their room.

"Harry?" Pippin asked with a questioning voice, "Why don't you just use your magic?"

"I don't want anyone else to know. So please don't say anything to anyone about what I can do." He explained and left the meal room.

Harry let out a sigh as he entered the Hobbits room and pulled out his wand, lit the fireplace and then spelled himself dry. Being dry was one thing, but now his stomach alerted him to the fact that he was quite hungry. And he had no money.

'_I wish that it was possible to call a House Elf.'_ He thought, shrugging his shoulders he did just that, what harm could possibly come to him?

"Dobby!" He called out into the room, you never know unless you try.

"Mister Harry Potter Sir is calling Dobby?" Dobby's high squeaky voice, Harry's eyelids snapped open so fast that he was sure that they had whip lash.

"How?" he questioned.

Dobby shrugged, "Dobby is being house elf. I is being where master be." He explained.

"I'm not your master Dobby, you know that."

"Dobby is not caring." He stated.

"So can you go back to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

Dobby nodded, "I is coming and going as I is needing to be." Dobby explained.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin, could you please go and get my trunk, Hedwig and please measure me for some clothes, I can't very well go around in my cousins cast off's. Can you also let the Headmaster know where I am and that I am alright."

"Dobby can be doing that." He said and clicked his fingers and a plate of Harry's favorite sandwiches and was quickly measuring up Harry from where he was sitting. Even though it wasn't as practical or as precise, but Dobby would fix that.

"Dobby is being back soon." He responded and disappeared from the room.

Harry hurriedly stuffed his sandwiches down his throat; no need to savor when one was starving. He was only interrupted when he heard Sam, Merry and Pippin thump down the hall. He hurriedly got up and chased them down the hallway.  
________________________________________________________________________

The hobbits are sitting in the pub, each with their ale.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo told Sam trying to comfort the other.

"What's that?" Pippin asked Merry as he sat down and stared at the pint he had just brought over.

"This is a pint. It's what Harry told me to get." He explained, "And I'm glad that he did." He said and shoved his nose down in to the froth as he drank from it deeply.

"It comes in pints." Merry murmured in agreement, Pippin stood up and hurried over to the bar, "I'm getting one."

"You've had a whole half one already." Sam yelled after him. He shook his head and nudged Frodo and pointed over to the corner discretely. "That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived." He explained.

Frodo stopped Butterbur as he walked by, "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" he questioned.

"He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wondering in the wild. What his right name is I've never heard, but 'round here he is known as Strider." Butterbur explained and went off to finish his duties.

"Strider…" Frodo murmured watching as the man smoked out of the corner of his eye. Frodo's hand went to the ring that was in his pocket, pulling him into a trance. Frodo quickly snapped out of his reverie when he hears his name.

"Baggins… Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo leaps to his feet and pushes through the men, "Pippin!" he called out and pulled on Pippins arm to gain his attention and did nothing more then cause him to spill his ale.

"Steady on!" Pippin called out lifting his arm from the grip causing Frodo to slip on the wet floor, the Ring flies trough the air, but when he grabs it, it accidentally slips onto his finger, and Frodo disappears stunning those crowded around him. He appeared in a whirling world of fire and darkness, and suddenly the Eye of Sauron appeared before him.

"You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void…only death…" a rancid voice spoke from the void scaring the Hobbit.

Frodo tries to back away and take off the Ring at the same time. He appears back in the Prancing Pony near the stair well.

"Ah!" Frodo let out a sigh of relief.

Strider grabs him by the collar and heaves him up to his feet and proceeded to drag him up the stairs. "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. 'Underhill'!"

Strider opens the door to his bedroom and thrusts Frodo onto the floor. Frodo backed himself up into a corner watching Strider as he moved about the room.

"What do you want?" Frodo questioned him.

"A little more caution from you. That is no mere trinket you carry." He responded to Frodo, his voice harsh.

"I carry nothing." Frodo responded.

Strider raised a brow, "Indeed." He responded, "I can avoid being seen if I wish." he explains as he walks around the room, putting out the candle flames with his fingers, "But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He explains as he throws off his hood, giving Frodo full view of his face.

"Who are you?" Frodo questions him.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asks.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The door opens suddenly, Strider draws his sword, and in comes Merry, Pippin and Sam, armed with a candelabra and a three-legged stool, Harry is standing behind them looking at the scene confused.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam tells Strider with his fists raised and ready to strike out.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit," He tells Sam as he puts his sword away.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Harry questioned gaining every ones attention.

"Pippin told the whole bar who Frodo was and when Frodo went to stop him he slipped and fell and disappeared from the sight of the whole room, only to be grabbed 'ere by Strider." Merry explained.

Harry could only shake his head in response to what he was told, he should have guessed that something like that had happened. "Alright then, get inside, I'm sure that… Strider…" Strider nodded, "Will explain to us just what is indeed going on." He said and pushed the three Hobbit's into the room and closed the door behind him.

"And who are you?" Strider questioned.

"That at this moment in time is none of your business. All you need to know is that I am a friend of the Hobbits before you and will protect them from you and others if I have to." Harry explained.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."  
________________________________________________________________________

The sentry gets up at the sound of a horse grunt, walks to the door, and widens his eyes in horror as he is trampled by Ringwraiths. They ride through the muddy streets until they reach the Prancing Pony. Barliman Butterbur stays still behind the counter, nervously waiting as they pass by, swords drawn.

Harry looked over to where Merry and Pippin were sleeping contently in the large bed with Sam sitting up against the Headboard watching Frodo and Strider. Strider watched out the window as the Wraiths entered the Hobbits rooms, standing over a bed each and raised their swords above their head before bringing it down several times through the stuffed beds.

"What are they?" Frodo questioned.

"They were once Men- Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Strider explained.

"So in an essence they are soulless then?" Harry questioned.

Strider looked over to where Harry was seated, "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He replied.

Harry nodded going back to his thoughts and looking out of the window and watched as the Ringwraiths left the town of Bree in search of the ring.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Frodo asked curious.

Harry looked up at the Hobbit, "Nothing Frodo, it's alright."

"Maybe we should tell Strider, I believe him of no ill will." Frodo explained coming over to the young wizard.

"Is that what you truly believe Frodo?" he asked ignoring Striders curious look, he look to the other Hobbits, "What do the three of you think?" he asked.

"It would probably help for him to know that you know how to defend your self and us if you need to." Sam spoke up, the better voice of reason then the other two.

Harry nodded his head, "Alright we'll tell him."

Frodo smiled at Harry and moved over to Strider, "We ran into Harry on the ferry, he helped us get away from those Ringwraiths, you see Harry is not from our world but from another one. He knows nothing about Middle Earth, I myself know little out side of the Shire but Harry knows nothing at all. He explained to us that he is an Istari." Frodo explained to Strider.

"An Istari, is this true?" he asked of Harry.

Harry nodded, "It is, but in my world I am still training to become a wizard, learning what spells can do when they are cast properly and what can happen when they are not. We are all but hidden from the world, those without Magic know nothing about us unless they have a magical child." He explained.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

Strider was stunned, "You are far to young to know anything about the perils of our world. Much less use Magic, only those of advanced age can be able to wield magic."

"Yea well this isn't my world, it's yours. I don't have to follow your rules." Harry snapped back and pulled out his wand, "it also seems as though I am going to have to show you that I can do magic." Harry took a deep breath and thought about what spell would be best to cast to show Strider that he could indeed do magic and that age didn't matter when it came to magic. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" He muttered pointing the wand at Strider with a swish and a flick and soon had the man floating up in the air, still seated on his chair.

Strider grabbed the seat of the chair and held on tight so that he would stay on the chair and dared not move an inch less he fall. Harry slowly released the spell and set Strider back on the ground.

"I am sorry that I doubted you Harry Potter." Strider apologized as he released his hold on the chair he was sitting on.

"No problem, I understand where you're coming from." Harry smiled crookedly at the Ranger.

Strider looked back out of the window to see that the coast was clear and the Wraiths had moved on to look for the Ring elsewhere. "Come we must leave." He said and gathered his belongings and moved out of the room.

Harry and the Hobbits quickly grabbed their things and hurried after him, only for Harry to be stopped at the doorway when a pop sounded in the room. Harry turned to see Dobby standing in the middle of the room with his belongings.

"Just in time Dobby, we were about to leave." Harry told the House Elf and shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir says to tell you that there is a mirror in your trunk so that you can talk to him if you be needing any help." Dobby explained.

Harry let out a great sigh of relief, "Thanks Dobby, you head on home and I call you if I need you." Harry said and hurried out of the room and after the Hobbits and Strider.

Strider rushed out the door leaving some money for Butterbur as compensation for the destroyed Hobbit room.

"Where are we heading now?" Merry asked.

"We are going to get a horse and some supplies. We have a ways to travel." Strider replied as they came upon a stable. He moved in side hurriedly and soon came out with a scrawny ill kept horse and quickly put their belongings and food that he had on the horses' back.

"Where are you going to take us?" Frodo asked as they left the town of Bree and off the road.

"Into the wild." Strider responded gruffly.

Merry trotted up quickly beside Frodo, "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" he questioned, whispering.

"I think that a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo responded, his voice just as low.

"He's foul enough." Merry muttered angrily.

"We have no choice but to trust him now. You were willing to trust him back at the Inn, especially with what I asked to be kept secret." Harry responded, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam questioned as he tripped over a rock, only to be saved by wrapping his arms around Bill's neck.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider responded, shocking all of the Hobbits, telling them that everything that they had said was heard by the man, "To the House of Elrond."

Sam's face beamed, "Did ya hear that? Rivendell!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "We're going to see the Elves."

Harry stopped walking; a confused look on his face, the others didn't notice that he had stopped. What was the big deal about going to see some Elves, they were just short leathery skinny little creatures. Shrugging his shoulders Harry started walking again.

The days started to turn cold and move slowly, Harry had paused a long time ago to pull out his cloak so that he could keep a little warmer and also pulled out his Grade 1 Charms Book so that he could read up on any of the spells that may be of use during their journey. Especially the cushioning spell for his feet and the warming spell for when it got too cold.

Through all of the walking that he had done he had realized that it was completely and utterly official that he loathed walking. To Harry walking took too long in getting anywhere and was murder on the feet, so therefore it should be illegal to walk anywhere at anytime. Harry let out a sigh as the Hobbits pulled to a stop near a snow-covered bush, all except Strider.

Strider turned back to look at them confused at why they had stopped, "Gentlemen, we do not stop again until nightfall." Strider explained.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin questioned.

"You've already had it." Strider responded.

"We've had ONE, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin said matter-of-factly.

Strider turns and walks away from them and behind foliage of treelings.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry explained to the forlorn looking Hobbit.

Pippin's eyes went wide and his complexion paled, "What about Elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" he questioned his breathing erratic.

Merry pats Pippin on the shoulder, "I wouldn't count on it." He responds and looks forward just in time to catch the apple that came flying over the tops of the treeling. Merry passes it over to Pippin who looks around confused as Merry walked off only to be hit in the head with another flying apple. Pippin looked up in to the sky, wondering where the apples had came from.

"Pippin." Merry called sounding annoyed.

"Do all Hobbits eat like that?" Harry questioned Frodo as they started to move off again, Sam behind them with Bill the pony.

"Of course. It's what we Hobbits like to do most of all." Frodo smiled largely up at Harry and hurried off to catch up with Strider, Merry and Pippin. Harry let out a groan and hurried after them.


	3. Walking, Battles and Meeting Elves

Karasu Kagami I have not put that much thought into everything at the moment. I was just concentrating on getting the story flowing. But now that you have raised these questions I shall think hard about it and hopefully have some explainations in the next few Chapters.

To everyone else please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Saruman stood with his hand hovering over the Palantir, his eyes distant as he conversed with Sauron. The orb swirled with black malice and the Eye appeared.

"The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth." Saruman spoke confidently in to the Orb.

Guttural and hissing noises were heard in response, "Build me an army worthy of Mordor!" Sauron responded, his voice menacing. Before retreating from the power of the Palantir.

Saruman walked out of the chamber that was housing the Palantir and entered his own room where he seated upon his throne when three Orcs walk in.

"What orders from Mordor my Lord?" he questioned, "What does the Eye command?"

Saruman looked through the curtain of his white hair at the Orc, his eyes sharp and commanding. "We have work to do!"

Thousands of Orcs filed out onto the grounds of Orthanc and start to up heave all of the trees. Upon the crown of Orthanc Gandalf began to awaken, blood dripping down the bridge of his nose and chin. Gandalf stumbled over to the edge of the crown and looked down to see the trees being brought down from their sturdy foundation.

Rain began to pelt down on the Orcs and trees, "The trees are strong My Lord. Their root go deep." He explained.

"Rip them all down." Saruman sneered.

On the crown of Orthanc Gandalf slid down one of the tiers in despair as the rain went straight through his clothes straight to the bones.  
________________________________________________________________________

Strider stops the group by a cluster of moss-covered rocks; a head of them was some moss covered ruins.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We will be resting here tonight." Strider explained.

"Oh thank the Gods!" Harry all but shouted and nearly collapsed in exhaustion and practically ran for Amon Sûl. The Hobbits running after him, Strider just shook his head in amusement at the Hobbits and Istari.

Once Harry and the Hobbits were comfortable at the base of Amon Sûl strider unraveled a blanket revealing four small swords (short swords), and handed them one by one to the Hobbits. Not having one for Harry since he had his magic.

"These are for you. Keep them close, I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He ordered them and headed off down the slope to scout out the area and make sure that the Wraiths weren't around the near vicinity.

"Guys, I'm gunna get some sleep since we've stopped moving for a while. Please don't wonder off from where we are." Harry asked of them.

"Alright Harry, we won't be going anywhere." Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo promised.

With that promise, Harry waved his wand and whispered the cushioning charm and laid down pulling his cloak further around him and drifted off to sleep. Soon Frodo joined him in the land of dreams.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out." Frodo yelled pulling Harry from his first complete dreamless sleep. Harry looked at the Hobbits through sleepy eyes as Pippin moaned and groaned over having ash on his tomatoes as Frodo stamped out the fire.

The screech of the Nazgúl sounded out over the air, waking up Harry quickly and putting him on alert.

"Hurry. Get to the top of the watchtower." Harry yelled at them and hurried them up the old staircase so that they would have more room to move.

Harry stopped at the nearest point to where he could look over the side of the ruins. The Nazgûl were quickly approaching them from all fronts coming toward them quickly with their swords drawn.

Harry moved the Hobbits back from the entrance of the stairways and broken walls. Sam stood in front of Frodo with his sword.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted at the Nazgûl brandishing his sword.

Sam swung his sword at one of the Nazgûl only to have his swing blocked swiftly and in turn was thrown in to a rock, knocking him out. Merry and Pippin quickly moved in front of Frodo to guard him. They too were quickly disposed of and Frodo and Harry were alone.

Harry took a deep breath and held out his wand, '_Please work_.' Harry begged silently, _"Expecto Patronum._" Harry called out and a sliver mist came from the end of his wand and quickly took the shape of Prongs and he started to push the Wraith back from his master. A smile came over his face before he felt the sting of cutting metal going through his arm. Harry fell to the floor in pain from the cut from the sword and from the pain in his scar that the blade caused.

Frodo watched as all of his friends fell to the rage of the Nazgûl, he dropped his sword in fright and backed away from the Nazgûl as they advanced on him, only to trip over one off the many moss covered rocks.

Frodo's hand goes to his pocket where the Ring weighted heaving on his chest. His fingers creeped into his pocket and pulled the Ring from the folds of the pocket. Frodo crawls backward with the Ring in his and slowly put it on his finger, disappearing from sight. He suddenly comes to a stop as he runs in to a part of the broken down wall.

The Nazgûl that was at the point of the pack came closer to Frodo with his sword raised, the power of the Ring could not hide Frodo from the Witch Kings gaze. Frodo looked up to see that underneath the shawl of black robes is a worn skeletal face with a crown on the top of the head. The Witch King reaches out a hand, Frodo's hand came toward his as though magnetically drawn. Frodo wrenches his hand away from the Witch King only to be stabbed in response through his shoulder causing Frodo to cry out in pain and pull off the Ring.

Suddenly the Nazgûl back off from Frodo as Strider with sword and flame come charging at them from the shadows of the watchtower, just as they did.

"Frodo!" Sam called out and ran over to where Frodo was panting in pain. Sam ducked as Strider swung the sword and torch at the Nazgûl keeping them away from Frodo and more importantly the Ring.

Strider fought off the Nazgûl, striking at them with sword and flame. Harry pushed himself up with the help of Merry and Pippin and raised his hand, fingers wouldn't clench around his wand. "_Incendio_." He called out and a ball of flame exploded from the palm of his hand and hit the Nazgûl that Strider didn't hit the first time around, throwing him off the edge of the watchtower. Strider concentrated on driving back the leader of the Nazgûl from Frodo since he was the one leading the attack.

Once the leader was pushed back the other Nazgûl, flame and all went after him. Leaving Weather Top to the two humans and four Hobbits.

"Strider!" Sam called out in panic. Strider quickly came over to where the Hobbits were huddled. Harry leaning on the pillar catching his breath.

Strider brought a hand to Frodo's shoulder briefly before his attention went to the broken blade that was beside his shoulder and picked it up, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he commented only to have the blade turn to ash in his hand and dropped the blade in disgust, "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." Strider explained as he picked Frodo up and they hurried off from the watchtower.

Strider, with Frodo over his shoulder and torch in hand, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Harry ran as best they could through the thick forest, Sam pulling Bill through behind him. Harry quickly brought up his cloak to wipe the sweat from his face, ignoring the pain that was burning though his veins.

"Hurry!" Strider called back to them.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam called back to him

"Gandalf…" Frodo moaned in pain.

"Hold on Frodo."

"GANDALF." Frodo called out in pain and fear.  
________________________________________________________________________

A sleeping Gandalf raised his hand as a large moth came toward him, suddenly his hand snapped out and fingers closed around the fluttering moth. The moth settled on his hand as the fingers relaxed and opened up. Gandalf brought the moth to his face and began to whisper to the moth. The moth twitched as it listened to the instructions before flying off into the night.

Below him the earth had crumbled and caverns appeared. Fires roared, trees hacked into kindling and metal melted and molded into weapons and armor. Around the feet of the Orcs the mud moved as though worms were coming to the surface. An Orc went over to the earth and pulled it away from the squirming body only to have a hand wrap around its throat. Saruman looked on proudly.

Saruman stopped the other Orcs from running over to save him. The Large form stood up, towering over Saruman and the Orcs. He snarled at the Orcs and Saruman.

Saruman smirked at the large being.  
________________________________________________________________________

Harry looked around where they had stopped, Statues of trolls surrounding them. Harry brought his arm up to where the moonlight was catching the stone of the trolls. The cut was dark and oozing black puss, or it could have been his blood. He didn't know, what he did know though was that it hurt like hell. Harry quickly hid his arm behind his sleeve so the others wouldn't know.

Frodo lay at the feet of one of the trolls, pale and sweating red rings around his eyes and he gasped in pain.

"Look Mr. Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." He said trying to get his friends attention. He brought a hand up to Frodo's forehead and winced at the feel, "He's goin' cold." Sam cried out to Strider.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked upset.

Strider turned to look at the Hobbits, the fire flickered over his face, "He's passing into the shadow world, and he will soon become a Wraith like them." He explained.

Frodo let out a sudden gasp scaring the Hobbits and Harry clenched at the wound on his arm as the Nazgûl could be heard in the distance. "They're close."

"Sam." Strider called Sam over to him, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam questioned, lightly confused.

"Kingsfoil." Strider supplied Sam with the other known name of the plant.

"Kingsfoil." Sam mumbled in concentration, "Ay it's a weed." He said in response.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider told him pushing him off into the forest; he himself went on the hunt of the Kingsfoil. Quickly spotting the Kingsfoil Strider threw the torch down to the floor and quickly pulled out his hunting knife and started to cut some of the leaves off. Only to stop when he felt the cold of a blade sit on his jugular.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" A melodious voice teased.  
________________________________________________________________________

Harry moved his wand into his hand; sweat trickled down the side of head as he raised his hand up to shoot a warming charm at Frodo so that he wasn't feeling so cold, but only with enough power to give a slight warmth.

Suddenly an ethereal light enveloped the area and a melodious voice spoke to Frodo, "Frodo... _Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad._" *I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light*

"Who is she?" Merry asked in awe of the power coming from the woman.

Arwen quickly kneels beside Frodo, "Frodo!" she exclaimed as she touched a hand to his forehead.

"She's an Elf." Sam responded in awe.

Harry looked on in shock; he couldn't believe that such a creature existed. They were written about but mostly in fairy tales and movies. The cut on Harry's arm flared once more causing him to cringe in pain.

"He's fading!" the Arwen responded quite anxiously. Strider pulled the leaves off of the stem and quickly chewed on the Kingsfoil to moisten it before applying it to the wound in almost like a paste. Frodo let out a moan of pain. "He is not going to last. We must get him to my father. I have been looking for you for two days." She explained to Strider as he picked up Frodo and moved off over to where her horse had stayed.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry questioned, getting over his awe fast at seeing his friend being moved.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." She explains as Strider lifts Frodo into the saddle.

"_Dartho guin Perian. Rych le ad tolthathon__._" *Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you* Strider says and begins to push up in the stirrup of the saddle.

"_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint I'm._" *I'm the faster rider. I'll take him* Arwen protested laying a hand on his shoulder to hold him.

"_Andelu i ven._" *The road is too dangerous* Aragorn protested.

"What are they saying?" Pippin questioned Sam and Merry quietly.

"_Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._" *If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.* Arwen explained. "I do not fear them."

"_Be iest lin._" *According to your wish.* Aragorn relented and backed away from the horse so that Arwen could mount behind Frodo.

Just as Arwen was about to kick the horse into moving Strider grasped her arm, "Arwen! Ride hard, don't look back!" he told her and stood back.

"_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!"_ she whispered into the horses' ear and the horse takes off into the forest leaving two humans and three Hobbits behind.

"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled at Strider, "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

"Sam, Strider is doing what is best for Frodo, and at the moment that woman is what is best for him. She can get him to where we are going faster then we can walk. If we kept walking with Frodo with us then he would surely be dead." Harry told the Hobbit as gently as possible.

Sam nodded his head, "I understand." He mumbled.

"Come on, let's keep going, we can all rest better later. Once we are nearer to our destination." Harry said and grabbed the reins of Bill and started going on through the forest. Strider and the Hobbits moved after him.  
________________________________________________________________________

The beats of Asfaloth's hooves sounded throughout the forest as they broke through into the open field. Five of the Nazgûl appeared on their flank, forming a V formation behind Arwen. Their screeching caused Frodo to flinch with pain.

One of the Nazgûl gained on Arwen, reaching out an armored hand out to grasp at Frodo, who was panting and wheezing from the pain, both from his injury and the presence of the riders.

"_Noro lim Asfaloth!_" Arwen cried to the horse, moving Frodo and herself away from the reach of the Nazgûl.

Asfaloth's muscles bunched up under Arwen as he gained speed, out-pacing the Nazgûl steeds. Without breaking stride, Asfaloth jumped over a log, plunging into the river, before galloping across the freezing waters and stopping on the other side. Arwen turned him to face the Nazgûl.

"Give up the Halfling, she-elf," one of the Nazgûl demanded in a guttural voice.

Arwen drew her sword swiftly. "If you want him, come and claim him," she countered.

The Nazgûl raised their swords and start into the water toward Arwen.

The elf glanced around herself, quickly deciding on a path of action. She began to whisper in Elvish, "_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!_" *Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!*"

Slowly the rocks in the bed began to disappear, as the water started to rise, Arwen's chanting calling on a power beyond that of man, hobbit or Wraith.

Gradually, faintly at first, then louder, the rushing sound of water could be heard approaching, the water slowly building.

The peaks of the waves were shaped like horses, galloping in a stampede toward the Nazgûl. Others tried to go back to the shore, but were not fast enough, as the tremulous force too swept them up.

Arwen watched as the Nazgûl disappeared from sight within the rushing water. Her attention turned back to Frodo, as he begins to go slack in her hold, slipping off of Asfaloth. Arwen moved swiftly, lowering the injured hobbit to the ground.

"No, No!" Arwen cried as she lowered Frodo to the ground, "Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" she pleads.

Arwen pulled Frodo into her arms, tears trailing down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth, holding him tightly in her embrace.

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him… Let him be spared… Save him," Arwen's voice became distant to Frodo's ears as darkness crept over his vision and he left the realm of consciousness.  
________________________________________________________________________

Strider turned back to see if the Hobbits and Harry were still walking at a steady pace behind him. Noticing that Harry was lagging, Strider stopped and waited until Harry was even with him before he began walking again.

"Are you alright Harry?" Strider questioned.

Harry just nodded and swiped the sweat from his forehead, "Yeah I'm okay. I think it's just a small cold from the wet clothes and change in weather." He explained.

Strider pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Harry, "It won't be too much longer now before we are with in the great sanctuary of Rivendell, home of the Elves and of Lord Elrond." He explained.

"How much longer is not much longer to you?" Harry questioned him, before Strider could respond to Harry's question Merry, Pippin and Sam let out cries of fright as a squadron of Elves walked out of the tree line.

Harry and Strider looked over to where the Elves came out of the trees. A smile came to the weather worn lips and he broke away from where he was talking to Harry and headed over to where the Elves had come to a stop.

"_Mae govannen_ Glorfindel." He greeted the elf standing toward the point of the squad and grasped his forearm in greeting, the elf responded in kind.

"_Mae govannen Estel_." Glorfindel responded. "Lady Arwen arrived two days ago with the injured Hobbit. We have been looking for you since." He explained.

"That is good news, very good news indeed." Aragorn replied and turned to the Hobbits, "Frodo has reached Rivendell and is well in the care of Lord Elrond and his healing abilities. Glorfindel is here to lead us to Rivendell."

"That's great." The Hobbits crowed and hugged each other in joy that their friend would be all right.

"Did you hear that Harry?" Pippin yelled bowling into Harry enthusiastically and landing hard on the forest floor.

Harry let out a hard laugh, making Pippin bounce up and down on his chest with his laughing, "That is good to hear Pippin, very good. Now all you have to do is get up off of me and we can be on our way so that you can get to Frodo all that much faster." Harry responded to the Hobbit.

Strider and the elf walked over to where Harry was now standing with Pippin. Strider put his hand on the teens shoulder to gain his attention.

"Is there something that we should know about Harry?" Strider asked.

Harry looked at Strider, confusion in his green eyes, "Ah, no I don't think so. Why?"

"Glorfindel can sense a dark presence on your being Harry. What have you been hiding from us?" he questioned.

"The only thing that I have with any darkness in it is my scar that I received as a child, that is all." Harry responded off handedly and winced internally at the admission.

Glorfindel stepped forward and grabbed Harrys arm harshly and pulled the sleeve up and inspected the damage to the limb, there, plain as day was the sickening black mark of where the Nazgûl had stabbed him on Amon Sûl.

"_He must be taken to Lord Elrond at once_." Glorfindel told Strider and moved off over to where his horse was being held by one of the elves that was with him and took the reins and walked over to where Harry was standing and forced him on to the saddle with a hand planted firmly on his ass to assist him onto the horse. Glorfindel was up behind him swiftly.

"_I will go on a head and have him treated by Lord Elrond. By the Valar knows how bad the wound is."_

"_We will be right behind you Glorfindel._" Aragorn spoke up moving his hand up to clasp Glorfindel's before he watched the elf urge the steed to take off into the trees.

"What's wrong?" Merry questioned, "Why is he taking Harry, where is he taking Harry?"

"It's alright Merry, Glorfindel is only hastening Harry to Rivendell. It seems as though Harry was injured and did not tell us of this fact." He explained to the Hobbits.

"Well as long as that is all that it is and he's not taking Harry to some place else." Pippin muttered.

"Yeah, like to kill him." Merry agreed.

Aragorn laughed, "Glorfindel is an honourable elf, no harm will come to Harry while he is in Glorfindels' care."

One of the elf guards stepped forward, "_Come lord Estel, it is time that we too were on our way. The wraiths are coming upon our location quickly._"

Aragorn nodded and turned toward the Hobbits, "Come friends, it is time that we too made haste to Rivendell where you can rest and be fed." He explained and picked up the pack that was at his feet and headed into the throng of elves and headed off into the forest, the elves surrounding the hobbits to keep them safe from any harm.


End file.
